This invention relates to connector assemblies and more particularly to devices for electrically connecting flexible printed circuit conduction networks to those of rigid printed circuit boards.
Flexible circuits are being used with increased frequency in various electronic and electrical arts. And, particularly, these flexible circuits are being used in conjunction with rigid circuit boards.
In the medical electronic art, for example, the need exists to electrically communicate the conductive network contacts of flexible circuits to the conductive network contacts of rigid printed circuit boards of medical apparatus or their respective rigid connectors. However, most connector art known deals with the electrical communication between rigid circuitry.
In the past, connectors have been used and proposed to electrically connect flexible circuits to rigid circuits, and some of these prior art connectors utilize elastomeric conductive elements. However, these connectors are generally complex, difficult to construct and use, and are inefficient. Specifically, some prior art connectors are not reuseable or hand-operable, and do not provide strain relief at the point of contact connection. They additionally do not allow an aligned connection of the flexible circuit at zero insertion force or do not allow connection of two circuits in the same or a parallel plane.
Despite the need for a connector assembly in the electronic art which provides a fast, reliable electrical connection between flexible and rigid circuits, which is simple to manufacture and use, which is reusable, and which overcomes the limitations and problems of the prior art, none insofar as is known has been proposed or developed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compact, reusable, hand-operable connector assembly for electrically connecting flexible printed circuits to rigid printed circuit boards. It is also an object of this invention to provide a readily releasible connector assembly. Another object of the invention is to provide a connector assembly which provides strain relief and which does not damage the circuit's conductive networks or their electrical contacts during the process of connection. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an assembly which allows for the co-planar connection of a flexible circuit to a rigid circuit.
Particular problems and difficulties exist when connecting flexible circuits to rigid circuits. Flexible circuits are delicate in nature and, therefor, the means of connecting such a circuit is prefereably one which minimizes the amount of external force required to connect and align the flexible circuit's terminal end in a connection device. Additionally, it is imperative that the terminal end of the flexible circuit be quickly and accurately aligned for electrical communication with the contacts of the rigid circuitry.
The connector assembly of this invention provides for low resistance connection of a plurality of conductive circuit paths on the flexible and rigid printed circuits while minimizing cross talk and interference. The connector assembly also provides a uniform, biased clamping force across all connected circuit paths to yield a reliable connection while protecting the printed circuit paths and contacts of the flexible and rigid printed circuits.
The connector assembly is usable to connect flexible electrode devices having multiple electrodes to other electronic apparatus. The connector assembly is particularly useful for connecting a flexible medical electrode assembly to a multiple lead cable via a rigid printed circuit board interface having associated electronic components located thereon, for example medical current limiters or other patient protection devices.